Lemonade Mouth: Coming Back Home
by dancingWillow3526
Summary: Summary: Lemonade Mouth is done with their one year tour, and has gone back home to finish their last year of high school. They find that some things have changed and others haven't. What will happen to the band? Wen/Olivia Stella/OC & Mo/Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lemonade Mouth is done with their one year tour, and has gone back home to finish their last year of high school. It's there they find that some things have changed and others haven't. What will happen to the band? Wen/Olivia, some Mo/Charlie, and maybe even some Stella/OC.**

Olivia took a deep breath as she stared at the looming building ahead of her. She and the rest of Lemonade Mouth (minus Scott, who had been fired a month into the tour when Mo had caught him kissing another girl) had completed the 1 year tour and went home to finish their senior year at Mesa High. Olivia hoped that at least some of the other once basement dwellers wouldn't go beserk and treat them differently. She heard the familiar sound of Mo's shoes and the jingle of Stella's many bracelets, and assumed that the boys were with them.

"Hey, Liv, you ok?" Wen asked hesitantly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded, breaking out of her trace to stare at her worried friends. "I'm okay."

Mo, Wen and Charlie looked at her, not believing it, but Stella and Wen caught on that Olivia wanted to drop it. Olivia grabbed Mo and Wen's hand, while Stella grabbed Mo and Charlie's, and together, all five of them walked through the doors of Mesa High together.

**Hey, so this is the first part. Sorry its so short, but I wanted to write this in little part so I can see if I actually want to finish this. Be kind, this is my first fanfiction. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The five teens attempted to push their way through the bustling crowd of students. Wen had to let go of Olivia's hand to avoid a girl carrying heavy looking box. Charlie failed to see the way Olivia's face fell when Wen quickly let go of her hand, but Mo and Stella, being the observant girls they were, saw the entire exchange. They flashed each other knowing grins and looked ahead for other oncoming obstacles.

Wen and Olivia had been this way the entire year. Throughout the tour, they had been practically been inseparable. Obviously this came with consequences, for recently the press had captured a picture of them holding hands in a small café, and the paparazzi had gone wild with the idea that they were an item. Luckily, they hadn't given them a couple name, as Mo and Stella had teased Olivia about one night in their shared hotel room. Needless to say, the next morning Mo and Stella had woken up to an unpleasant surprise. That week Lemonade Mouth learned that Olivia was a mastermind for pranks.

Stella snuck a glance at Charlie. As usual, he was staring longingly at Mo, who was too caught up in a conversation with Olivia to notice. Ever since Scott had been fired, Stella would always catch Charlie staring at Mo like this. Many times she had to save him before the dark haired girl could notice him. Stella elbowed him in the ribs, none to gently, and the tall boy let out an 'oomph' before he realized what he had been doing and gave Stella a grateful smile. Stella smiled back, and didn't see the boy with black hair and a gray fedora, nor did he see her. The two collided, and were enveloped into a flurry of notebook paper.

Exclamations of "Stella!" and apologies were thrown around as the sheets of paper settled on the ground. The band members, and the mystery guy were hurriedly picking up papers to save them from being trampled on by the masses of people scurrying by. Wen took a glance at the papers, and recognized the writing as song lyrics. He was too caught up in reading the scribbled words he didn't see that Stella, Mo, and Charlie had all handed back to papers to the embarrassed boy. They all stared at him expectantly, and he looked up when Stella cleared her throat loudly. He turned pink and shoved the papers at the tan boy.

"I-uh, was, just reading the lyrics you wrote." He explained, pointing to the papers in his hand. "They're pretty good."

The other boy flashed a bright smile. "Thanks. Hey, any of you guys know where the main office is? I'm new here and I'm kinda lost."

Olivia smiled, and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a very loud shriek that echoes through the hallway and made some students stop in their tracks. Wen, Charlie, and Stella winced as they saw whom the commotion came from.

Miss Reznick shuffled through the students that had not managed to move out of her way, and threw open her arms to collect Olivia in a tight hug. One by one, she made her way through the band, letting out yells of unintelligible words, and stopped on the unknown boy standing next to Stella. She astounded look on her face as she glanced from the boy to Stella. Her next words shocked the entire band into hysterical laughter: "Ooh, lookit you, Ste-lla, you've got yourself a boyfriend!"

Stella glared at Mo, Olivia, Charlie, and Wen. The boys shut up immediately, seeing Stella's one-more-peep-outta-you-and-I'll-rip-your-head-off glare, and the girls stifled their loud laughter into quiet giggles behind their hands. Stella turned back to Miss Reznick and put on a polite face.

"No, Miss Reznick, he's not my boyfriend. We just ran into each other." The music teacher frowned, but plastered her usual bright smile onto her face.

"So, you guys are back for the rest of the school year?" The quintet nodded, and Stella turned to the boy she ran into to ask if he needed help to the main office, but the space next to her was empty. She frowned, but turned back to the group in time to hear her old music teacher shooing them to the office for their school schedules.

In the office, they were surrounded by greetings (by some teachers and staff) and whispers (by the student population residing in the office before homeroom.) Sitting outside the principal's office, they found the same guy they had run into before. He flashed them all a smile.

"Hey. Sorry I just left I just wanted to get here and get my schedule before I get detention for getting lost. My name's Brent by the way; Brent Nakamura." He held out his hand and Wen was the one who stuck out his own to shake it.

"Hey. I'm Wen Gifford, this is Olivia White, she's Mo Banjiri, he's Charlie Delgado, and the short one on the end," Olivia stepped on his foot, hard, "Is Stella Yamada."

Brent laughed at their antics, his slanted eyes crinkling in mirth. Principal Brennigan stepped out of his office, along with another person the band recognized…..


	3. NOTE

**Hello! Sorry this isn't an update but I don't have much time on my hands me being in high school and school having finals and State Testing. This is going to sound really strange, but I have seemed to have lost some plot bunnies. They're really important to me, so if you guys could maybe give me ideas where they might be (hint hint) or just find me some new ideas I could do I'm willing to listen. I might need some help at some points, but you guys have been amazing with your comments. I feel so special! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Lyle!" They cried, rushing to give the curly haired boy hugs and slaps on the back. The shorter boy smiled, showing off his now brace-free teeth **(I don't know if he really did have braces in the movie, but let's just say he did)** Brennigan cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of his former troublemakers.

"Alright Mr. Nokomurna—"

"—Nakamura." Brent interrupted. "It's Nakamura." Stella smiled in respect as the principal shifted in annoyance. He started again: "Alright, Mr. _Nakamura,_" He pronounced each syllable slowly, "This is Lyle. Lyle will be your guide for the rest of the week. I assume you will have no trouble finding good friends." At the word friends he glanced non-too subtly at Stella, and she huffed in indignation. Brent and Lyle left the office while Lyle quietly explained the rules of the school to the new student, very much like he did to Stella two years before. The remaining students turned to Brennigan and waited expectantly. He ushered them inside his large office and closed the door behind them. They lined up against the wall, Wen standing next to Olivia, who was in front of the door, Stella next to Olivia, Charlie next to Stella, and Mo standing closest to the window and standing next to Charlie.

"Now I am only going to say this once, I do not want any trouble outta any of you." The principal stated, pacing the floor in front of the students. Mo, Charlie, and Olivia nodded quickly, not wanting to get in trouble-at least not on the first day back.- Wen and Stella grinned, seeing his words not as a warning, but as a challenge.

Principal Brennigan lectured them on the school rules, gave them their schedules and locker assignments, and shooed them out of his office. The five band mates grouped into a circle to compare their schedules.

"I have psychology 1st period." Olivia groaned, and Mo immediately snatched the yellow half sheet from the lead singer's hand. Ignoring the indignant 'hey!' that came from Olivia, she studied the small print intently. Without warning Mo grabbed everyone else's schedules too and compared them all to hers.

"Okay, I'm in psychology with you Liv, and I have AP History after that, then Chemistry, then Spanish." She looked expectantly at Stella, who sighed dramatically.

"Well," she drew in a deep breath, brandishing the small scrap of paper like it was the key to the world. "I have Algebra 2, then History, then English, then Spanish." She took a deep breath and turned to Mo. "That was anti-climactic." She remarked. Everyone laughed, and the group's gaze turned to Charlie, who stood to the left of Stella.

"Well, I guess I'm next." He said.

"Good guess." Stella snorted, and Olivia nudged her gently in the ribs to silence their friend.

"Let's see: I have English, then Algebra 2, then Chemistry, then Spanish." He drummed his fingers on imaginary drums and pointed to Wen. "Go for it dude!"

Wen looked at him skeptically. "There's no way I can rap my new schedule."

The girls giggled, then laughed when they heard Charlie mumble, "Spoilsport."

"Anyways" Olivia giggled, "Wen, I do believe you were going to tell us your first four class periods."

The blonde brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Wen stood transfixed for a moment, before snapping out of it.

"Right," He mumbled, his cheeks tinged red. "I-uh-have History 1st, then English, then Spanish, then Algebra." Olivia cleared her throat. "Well, you know I have psychology 1st—"

"—Get on with it girl!" Stella whined, and Wen glared at her with a '_shut up'_ look.

"Anyway," Olivia started, "After I have Spanish, then English, and after that Calculus."

The five shuffled and stood in awkward silence, before they caught each other's nervous shifting. They laughed, and hesitantly walked off to find their lockers and then off to their classes. Let the fun begin.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I try...Anyways, I forgot to say last time that i kinda imagined Brent looking like Harry Shum Jr. cuz I wanted to have Stella to have a boyfriend but not a grungy looking one, so she has Harry Shum. Don't hate, she got a man with abs! Review please, it makes me feel good and makes me update faster! And in the last chapter I kinda made Wen a little OOC (in my opinion) so I'm sorry! Read, write, review!**


End file.
